


It's Adorable

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, M/M, Malec Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Short, Tumblr Prompt, i love it omg, in words and literal sense, maybe a tiny bit of clace, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's cute that you're short, you know," Magnus whispered, slipping a hand under Alec's coat and around his waist. Despite the warmth of café, Alec felt himself shiver. Alec turned, meeting Magnus' dashing green irises.</p><p>      "To you," Alec shot exasperatedly. Magnus grinned. He pressed his lips expertly against Alec's. It was quick, but enough to get Alec flustered.</p><p>      "Exactly. Now, sit down, darling."<br/>or<br/>      Alec is short. He hates it. Magnus loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Adorable

"If your OTP has a significant height difference, imagine person A (the taller) hugging person B tightly and gushing about how cute they are." - otpprompts (tumblr)

A/N: I'm not actually sure how much taller Magnus is than Alec, but I literally could _not_ resist writing this. I seriously tried, not going to lie. Just.. pretend Alec is like at _leasr_ six inches shorter. Okay.

* * *

-

      Magnus found it quite adorable. In his mind, telling only truth, nothing could make Alec more delectable. But Alec hated it. To him, it was to reach half a mile upward to kiss the warlock. He dealt with it, obviously, but he still wished he were even just an _inch_ taller.

 

      It was cold, even for New York, as Magnus and Alec walked along the street. Despite the temperature, people were bustling about, barely glancing at the two. Truly, Alec had expected people to stare, at first; he was technically glued to Magnus' side, on any day they walked New York, really. But now, he was quite content.

      Magnus' arm was around Alec's waist, as usual, and Alec's hand pulled on the edge of Magnus' coat, infinitely tugging the warlock closer. Magnus, smiling, leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the top of Alec's head. If Alec's cheeks hadn't already been red with cold, he would have flushed. Magnus suddenly let go of Alec, stepping forward to open the door. Alec gave a small, fuddled smile before walking through the threshold, out of the cold and into the warm air of the café. Magnus followed him in, instantly feathering a hand on the shadowhunter's back before standing beside him. Alec caught the glance of Jace, who beckoned them over. Magnus and Alec rambled through the tables to the one in the back, where Simon and Isabelle, and Clary and Jace were seated. Jace and Clary stood to greet them.

      "Hey!" Clary said, smiling. Like Alec, she was much shorter than Jace, possibly more than a foot if Alec measured. Alec smiled and felt Magnus lightly press himself against Alec. It was comfortable.

      "Nephilim," Magnus said charmingly, nodding at them. Clary rolled her eyes. Jace stood behind her, an arm casually on her waist. Just a year ago he had been trying so desperately to avoid her, Alec thought with a little smile.

      "You never call Alec Nephilim," she said with mock annoyance. Magnus laughed.

      "Well, he _is_ my boyfriend," he said, rubbing Alec's arm warmly. Alec nearly started, not exactly used to hearing that out loud. Magnus must have felt it, because Alec felt a small rumble of laughter through Magnus.

      "True," Jace said thoughtfully," it is quite adorable how much shorter than you he is." Clary's green eyes flickered with loving amusement. Jace smiled before brushing his lips over Clary's red hair.

      "Mm, I wouldn't laugh Miss Fray. Your height difference with Herondale there is quite extraordinary," Magnus said. Clary rolled her eyes with a smirk, then stood on her toes to press a kiss to Jace's cheek before sitting down again. Alec saw a light blush on Jace's cheeks. It was barely there, but Alec saw it. His heart warmed. Then he was reminded of Magnus looming over him. Leaning down, Magnus brushed his lips against Alec's cheek.

      "It's cute that you're short, you know," Magnus whispered, slipping a hand under Alec's coat and around his waist. Despite the warmth of café, Alec felt himself shiver. Alec turned, meeting Magnus' dashing green irises.

      "To you," Alec shot exasperatedly. Magnus grinned. He pressed his lips expertly against Alec's. It was quick, but enough to get Alec flustered.

      "Exactly. Now, sit down, darling."

     

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I usually write such depressing things, so this is new. Drabble, I guess. I don't know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Magnus Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867260) by [a_thousand_sails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_sails/pseuds/a_thousand_sails)




End file.
